Renamed workouts of 2018
<--- Return to the workout page I make an effort to come up with unique names for all my workouts. Occasionally, I'll change the name of a workout from something to something else. This is a list of all the workouts that used to have different names, or even brief ideas I had for names that were ultimately rejected. This is more for my own personal reference than anything. January #178: Burgers & Playgrounds Was going to call this "Burger Quest VI", as it was planned to be a short walk to Burger King and back, much like my previous five Burger Quest walks. Since I ended up extending the walk, I decided upon a different name. February #185: Boston Pizza / Burrito Adventure Originally "Boston Pizza/Burrito Adventure", until I added spaces around the '/'. #188: Mall Jam III: The Threequel Originally titled "Mall Jam III: The Next Sequel". I changed 'Next Sequel' to 'Threequel', as I might do the former subtitle if there ends up being a "Mall Jam IV". #189: Stubbs Stroll I came up with the current title after Mom told me about the "mission" we were going to do today for our walk. Later when we were out walking, she suggested the name "The Parcel Pickup", and I briefly considered calling it that instead because I actually liked that name better. However, I decided I'll reserve that name for a potential workout in the future, one that doesn't necessarily involve Stubbs Pharmacy. When I told her about my current name, she also suggested "Slippery Stubbs Stroll" and "Slippery Snowy Stubbs Stroll", but I opted for the more simple title. I might use these alternate titles if I ever end up doing another walk to Stubbs. #194: Shores & Docks of Glovertown Ever-so-briefly titled "The Shores & Docks of Glovertown". I removed "The" from the title because it made it sound like I was doing an expansive walk of the shoreline, when in fact it was a fairly brief walk, and contained to one small area. March #200: Workout #200!! ''"To Brown's Social House South and back (extended path)"'' The workout title has remained constant, while the route was originally called "To Brown's Social House (south) and back". After I did my 300th workout, which was a shorter and more direct walk to Brown's, I changed this one to add the "extended path" distinction. #211: March Adventure II: London Drugs & Library Lollygagging ''"London Drugs & Library Loop"'' At first I accidentally titled this one "Adventure Walk II: London Drugs & Library Lollygagging". Shortly after I renamed it to "March Adventure II" to match with what the rest of my walks that week were being called, as the name "Adventure Walk" had already been used for a series of walks I did in 2017. #217: Starbucks Surprise I was going to call this "March Adventure VII: Starbucks Surprise" to keep with my naming scheme of "March Adventure" walks. (In fact, this was a walk I'd been planning for last week and it would have been the fourth March Adventure, before I ended up doing something else that day instead.) I shortened the name to just "Starbucks Surprise" for a few reasons: a) My "March Adventure" series has more or less ended already, as I hadn't done one for a few weeks. b) My other March Adventure walks had all been at least 5km, whereas this one was shorter. c) I thought "Starbucks Surprise" by itself just sounded funnier. #219: Sloshy Saturday ''"To the skate park to the library"'' Originally the route was called "Road to the Library", as it was a shorter version of my earlier "Long Road to the Library" workout. I changed the route to its current title to match with the naming scheme of workout #50, where the route was titled "To the skate park to Mum's". April #223: Jerry's Diner Loop Originally titled "April Adventure I" (I hadn't yet decided on a name for the route, but it was going to be called something different), as this was to be the beginning of my 'adventure' series of walks for the month. This attempt only made it to two walks, however, and I restarted the 'adventure' walks later that week, so I renamed both the workout and the route to "Jerry's Diner Loop" so I could use "April Adventure" for the restarted attempt instead. #224: Indian Battle Heights & coulee top & UofL Originally titled "April Adventure II" (the route, again, was going to be called something different, but I hadn't gotten around to naming it yet). As with the previous walk, I opted to give the workout and the route a different name altogether. #226: April Adventure II ''"Mall to Office to Coulees to Office to Mum's"'' I had thought of calling this "Mall Quickie" (as a follow-up to my prior "King of Trade Quickie"), but then this walk ended up being far longer once Mom suggested we walk into the coulees, and so I incorporated it into my "April Adventure" series (which I had been iffy about continuing on with at the time, but then I decided to go for it). #228: April Adventure IV / Skate Park Reunion #4 ''"To the skate park to Mum's (longer path)"'' Was originally just "April Adventure IV" (which was also before I picked out a name for the route). I added "Skate Park Reunion #4" to the title to make it a bit more descriptive, and to follow up on my prior "Skate Park Reunion #3" workout. #229: Cemetery Saunter III Originally labelled this "Cemet'a'''ry Saunter", thinking that was the correct spelling, but I changed it the following day when I found out what it actually was. I seem to remember making similar typos with my first two Cemetery Saunter walks, putting in a's where they should be e's. May '#235: Courtenay McDonald's Run''' Originally labeled "Comox McDonald's Run", as I mistakenly thought we were in Comox, but we were actually in Courtenay. #244: Henderson Lake Hurrah ''"Henderson Lake Loop"'' Me and Mom and Ryan had our supper before the walk around the lake, and although we'd tentatively planned to do a walk after supper, I wasn't sure if Mom and Ryan would be up for it after all. I'd already started recording the route, and in the event that we didn't do the full walk around the lake and thus cutting my route short, I was going to call it "Henderson Lake Picnic" instead. #264: Cambridge Adventure I: Rediscovery Originally titled "Ontario Adventure I: Streets of Cambridge". I was on vacation in Ontario and I did several lengthy walks. Most of them were in Cambridge, but there was also one in Toronto and one in Niagara Falls. Originally I used an "Ontario Adventure" naming scheme to encompass all of the walks, but then I decided to distinguish them a little further by calling them "Cambridge Adventure", "Toronto Adventure", etc. #265: Cambridge Adventure II: The Search for the Sun �� Similar to the above, this was originally titled "Ontario Adventure II: The Search for the Sun". After I did the moon walk below and put a moon emoticon in the title of that, I went back and added the sun emoticon to this walk so it read "Ontario Adventure II: The Search for the Sun ��". Then I changed the title again to what it is now. #266: Cambridge Adventure II+: The Search for the Moon �� Originally titled "Ontario Adventure II+: The Search for the Moon ��". July #267: Cambridge Clothing Extravaganza First it was called "Cambridge Mall Extravaganza", then just "Mall Extravaganza", before I settled on the current title. #268: Cambridge Adventure III: Grand River and Back Originally titled "Ontario Adventure III: Down to Downtown and Back". #269: Toronto Adventure: Breakfast to Royal Ontario Museum to Lunch Originally titled "Ontario Adventure IV" (I hadn't picked out a subtitle yet). #270: Niagara Falls Adventure - Part A Originally titled "Niagara Falls - Part A" (without the "Adventure" part). #271: Niagara Falls Adventure - Part B Originally titled "Niagara Falls - Part B". #308: July Adventure V ''"15th Street & Gyro Park & Marble Slab (aborted)"'' The route name was ever-so-briefly titled "15th Street & Marble Slab (aborted)". Added in "Gyro Park" to make it a little more detailed, and to point out that I also visited Gyro Park the next day as well. #309: July Adventure VI ''"14th Street & Gyro Park & Marble Slab (for real)"'' The route name was ever-so-briefly titled "14th Street & Marble Slab (for real)". Added in "Gyro Park" to make it a little more detailed, and to point out that I also visited Gyro Park the previous day as well. #311: Failed Fatburger Run Originally titled "Failed Fatburger Adventure", but I decided "Run" sounded better. #319-321: The Final Greyhound Epic Parts I-IX Original names: 1. The Final Greyhound Epic: Fort Macleod 2. The Final Greyhound Epic (placeholder name; at the time I didn't know that this one was in Blairmore) 3. The Final Greyhound Epic: Cranbrook 4. The Final Greyhound Epic: Creston 5. The Final Greyhound Epic: Salmo 6. The Final Greyhound Epic: Nelson 7. The Final Greyhound Epic: Castlegar - By the time of the last two (Grand Forks and Rock Creek), I'd decided I was going to do a different naming scheme, so these two were originally untitled. #329: Successful Fatburger Run I was going to call this just "Fatburger Run", but I wanted to better contrast it from the prior "Failed Fatburger Run". August #334-343: The Midsummer Walking Epic (I-X) At first I thought of calling it "The Great Lethbridge Walking Epic". After that, for the first five walks specifically, they were called: - The Midsummer Walking Epic Part I: Scenic Drive to the Uplands - The Midsummer Walking Epic Part II: Stafford Drive to Legacy Ridge & Hardieville - The Midsummer Walking Epic Part III: Southridge & Sandstone Ridge - The Midsummer Walking Epic Part IV: Copperwood - The Midsummer Walking Epic Part V: Ridgewood & Heritage Heights I removed "Part" from the tile because I realized it would lead to the seventh and eighth walks being titled "The Midsummer Walking Epic Part VII/VIII: RiverStone - Part A/B", meaning that "Part" would have appeared twice. Speaking of which, I titled the seventh walk "The Midsummer Walking Epic VII: RiverStone - Part A", thinking I was going to do two walks in that area. But then I ended up doing the eighth walk in Peenaquim Park instead, so I dropped "Part A" from the title. Later on, I removed the roman numerals from all ten walks, shortening the title of each to just "The Midsummer Walking Epic". I did this to help distinguish it a little from my later series of "Chokecherry Walking Epic Day X", the latter of which is intended to be a bigger and better marathon than the former (and the latter will retain the roman numerals). The fifth walk, "Ridgewood & Heritage Heights", got changed again to "Ridgewood Heights & Heritage Heights", as I discovered later that the area was called Ridgewood Heights and not simply Ridgewood. September #366: Waitin' for the Ferry I called this one "Pre-Kootenay Bay Ferry", as in it was before we boarded the Kootenay Bay ferry. I thought afterwards that it was a bit of a confusing title, as the area itself we were waiting in was called "Kootenay Bay", so I renamed the workout to what it is now. #368: Halcyon beach walk This one was called "Halcyon trail & beach walk". However, I had two similarly-named workouts just before that (titled "Balancing Rock Trail & Fern Trail" and "Kaslo River Trail"). In those cases, those were the actual names of the trails. However, there wasn't an officially-named "Halcyon Trail". Even though I hadn't capitalized "trail" in the title, I still decided to change the title to something more distinct. I then named it "Halcyon Beach Walk". But, again, there isn't an officially-named "Halcyon Beach", and so I lower-cased "beach" and "walk". October #392: Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 9: River Valley - Peenaquim Park Formerly titled "Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 9: River Valley N. - Peenaquim Park". Got rid of the "N" (for north), as I was originally planning to do some River Valley walks on the south and west sides as well, but decided I'll save that until my next walking epic sometime in 2019. #394: Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 10: River Valley - Alexander Wilderness Park Formerly titled "Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 10: River Valley N. - Alexander Wilderness Park". See above. #395: Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 11: River Valley - Pavan Park Formerly titled "Pumpkin Walking Epic Day 11: River Valley N. - Pavan Park". See above. November #400: Workout #400! - Three Peaks / Tri-city Walk / Lethbridge Triangle Formerly it was just "Workout #400! - Three Peaks", but I decided to add on the extra titles that Mom came up with. December #???: The Hillcrest Climb I originally titled this "The Lundbreck Climb", as I mistakenly thought we were in Lundbreck, but it turned out it was a different area near Lundbreck. #???: Cemetery Saunter V: Christmas Eve Extravaganza Originally just "Cemetery Saunter V", before I got the idea to add that subtitle.